Recently a digital printing technology has certainly had an increasing use value in an on-demand print market or a document print market for a small great number of copies. Particularly a full color printing using an electrographic technology is more advantageous in terms of productivity, print costs, easiness of maintenance and the like than the other printing technologies, and therefore, the market of the fell color printing has been rapidly spreading. Among this recent trend, particularly not only the conventional full color printing by the electrographic printing using toner of a four colors of CMYBk but also further, a printing system, of multi colors using specific toner has been focused on, which aims at entering into a specific printing market with on-demand properties and high immediacy. An example of the specific toner includes transparent toner which can absorb convexity and concavity on a surface of a printout document to realize high glossiness, light toner which can restrict a rough surface of a highlighted portion, and the like. Use of the specific toner allows a new added value different from a value of the usual digital printing, making it possible to further expand the world of the digital printing. From the above-mentioned background, a color complex machine (hereinafter, referred to as MFP) using the specific toner has been brought to the market.
Among the specific toner, particularly the transparent toner is proposed to be used for compensating for lack of a glossy feeling which a user feels in regard to a printout document. Patent Document 1 proposes a method in which a plain paper as a non-coated paper is used in a case where a coated paper is not mounted at the time of attempting a printing process onto the coated paper, but transparent toner is used on a portion where the surface is white and is used as an application for enhancing glossiness. Further, Patent Document 2 proposes a method in which transparent ink is used on a location in a photo in which ink is not used to hold uniformity of glossiness in the photo.
However, the use purpose of the transparent toner is to achieve a gloss effect only. The transparent toner is not one to be used only for creating the gloss effect. It is also possible to achieve a matte effect depending on a paper or a printout method to be used. In addition, there is left a problem that setting (setting the kind of a paper or a printout method) for achieving the print effect (gloss effect or matte effect) at a maximum is very complicated and therefore, the manual setting by a user is very difficult.